


The visitors

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boarding School, Catholic School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood of Olympus has ended, and Annabeth only has one thing left to do before everything will be perfect... graduate high school.  So when Chiron  suggests St Beatrice's school for girls, close enough to camp, Olympus and her family, it seemed like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The visitors

"Annabeth!" Tessa burst through the door, giggling excitedly, piercing Annabeth's happy Saturday reading bubble. The door lay open, revealing the unusual buzz about the school that day; despite the fact there were three school buildings-two of which housed the girls-and the fact it was a Saturday, the only day the girls were allowed out of the school for the full day, their curfew being eleven. So usually, Saturdays were a blissful day Annabeth spent curled up with a good book, before going into the town about two ish, to join her sorta friends. She usually went later because all the girls at school spent the morning flirting with the boys from St John's, and Annabeth already had the only guy she'd ever want, so really, there was no point. Usually the building had emptied almost completely by this point, but today instead the girls seemed to have doubled in numbers, and they had at least tripled in noise. Another few girls -Jenna, Mary and Lily- ran into the room too.  
"Do you have a good view?!" They all ran over to the window giggling.  
"there is a TOTAL hottie outside, just leaning on his mustang." They all giggled.  
"Why is one of Catherine's conquests at the back though? Her window is round the front." Jenna pointed out, as the rest of them giggled, all awing around the window.  
"Who cares? I vote we just appreciate the hotness of the guy that is on our all-girl campus." Mary joked.  
"He just looks like a god"  
"Those arms though"  
"And wow, look at those eyessss"  
"He makes Zac Efron look like a slightly less hot sorta demigod or something."  
"Yeah, sure because demigods exist" Lily laughed.  
"That guy is too hot to be human" Someone else joked. Annabeth glanced over at the cluster of girls giggling by the window. She was beginning to get sorta curious. Of course, she had Percy, but was there really anything wrong with looking at someone who looked 'godly' when she got a chance? Unless Apollo had came for a visit, she doubted it was an actually god, so was there really any harm in looking?  
"I don't know if he is one of Catherine's men, i mean, he just looks sorta awkward with her trying to flirt with him."  
"Oh, and Look, Trista is trying now"  
"And Mary-Kate ha ha ha"  
"This is an unusual surprise" The girls glanced between each other, before all bursting out giggling.  
"Katie has some nerve oh my god hahaha"  
"It was thing she did for all of us I'm sureeee" They all laughed, as the door swung open again.  
"Oh my god you guys have a good view of him"  
"How come he's shirtless now?"  
"Katie 'accidentally' poured some cola over him, and he was just wearing a t-shirt." katie arrived at their room, grinning and laughing.  
"I'm a good-doer for all here. We at least for those of us who are straight and have eyes." katie laughed.  
"How come you're back up here?"  
"Trista and Mary-Kate began to send us all back up with Catherine tried and continued to fail at flirting" Annabeth bit her lip. there was no harm in looking right? She stood up, flipping her blonde hair back into a messy bun, shoving her glasses further up onto her nose.  
"Oh look, Annabeth has finalllly come to her sense" jenna laughed.  
"Budge over so Annabeth can get a look." Tessa laughed, gently shoving their friends aside, so her roommate could get past.  
"One minute" Annabeth laughed, moving her books and study stuff about, as the rest off the girls stood and oogled.  
"So how come you all didn't head into the town today?" Annabeth asked, quickly changing her top, from her comfiest-one of Percy's black tops-to something more respectable. Her and the girls would probably be going out afterwards anyway.  
"He's been here since ten. We were waiting to see who he was waiting for, and apparently everyone else decided to do the same" Tessa laughed.  
"Okay, but if this guy isn't as attractive as you say, then I'll be thoroughly..." Annabeth tailed off, staring out the window, as the girls surrounding her laughed and squealed loudly.  
"Wow look, a boy who's got the ability to make Annabeth Chase-who can stand up to nuns and mean girls alike-speechless." They all burst out laughing, drawing attention from the people standing four floors down, on the ground. Catherine, Mary-Kate and Trista glared up at them, but the boy leaning against the mustang smiled and waved happily, pulling a sorta help-me-get-away-from-these-crazy-girls face before smirking. Annabeth grinned happily, before waving back, as the girls surrounding her stared at her, wide eyed and open jawed. Annabeth grinned to herself, as she jumped around the room, stuffing some things into a bag-a yankees cap, and something that looked vaguely like a tube of tennis balls that vanished quickly. She grabbed some lipstick and mascara, quickly coating her lashes with it, before pulling open a drawer full of what looked like men's tshirts, and grabbing a grey one.  
"Annabeth, do you want to tell us who this hottie is and why he's waving at you?" the girls turned and stared at her,m and Annabeth blushed slightly, glancing at the five of them, before turning back to the mirror to do her lipgloss.  
"He's my boyfriend" She pouted her lips.  
"Wait, this is the seaweed brain you talk to every night, the guy you met at summer camp?" The girls stared at her.  
Annabeth pursed her lips.  
"Yeah"  
"What camp is it?"  
"just one."  
"When did you met?"  
"we were eleven."  
"What's he like in bed?"  
"How come-"  
"Guys, i'll talk when i get back." Annabeth flashed a smile at them, before grabbing her purse, and the top, and pushing through the group of girls who'd entered their room, to 'get a better view'. She struggled along the corridor, full of girls, the whisper of 'the guy is here for Annabeth' travelling along behind her. When she finally got out of the building, she could see girls peering out of every available window, everyone eager to see the show down between the mysterious new girl Annabeth and the school 'royalty'.  
She was instantly greeted by Trista and Mary-Kate, Catherine still talking to Percy.  
"hey. Annie. Better get back inside." They both smiled snarkily.  
"Actually, today we're allowed to go out." Annabeth flashed a smile, before ducking her head round two of them.  
"Hey Perce, you ready to go?" percy smirked at her.  
"yeah, I was wondering when you'd notice me." Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"here, i brought you a shirt." She threw it at him, rolling her eyes.  
"Thanks, you know, i thought about throwing pebbles up at your window but they were mostly full of girls ogling at me. But i mean, can't blame them." Percy smirked, as Annabeth shoved through the girls.  
"Shut up seaweed brain, it's only because it's an all girls school. Don't get big headed now." She smirked.  
"hmmm" Percy pouted slightly.  
"You know next time you could just IM me and we could meet in the town instead of at my school" Annabeth grinned through gritted teeth. Percy smirked again. Yeah, she loved the fact that Percy was a complete 'god' but she also loved the fact that she was the only one who would know about it. Everything would be different now, at her new school that she was at least trying to semi-fit-in at. She sighed slightly, as Percy wrapped her in a hug.  
"hey" percy whispered, lifting her chin up, as girls stared from windows, and behind her Catherine, Mary-Kate and Trista began whispering about what a 'bitchy slut' she was.  
"hey." Annabeth whispered back, as Percy gently caressed her face, pulling out her small streak of grey, that had faded but still remained.  
"You've faced meaner means than mean girls." he whispered in her ear, and she giggled slightly.  
"Great english Perce." Percy glanced away.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have-"  
"Percy, I'm glad your here. Let's just go catch a movie or something okay?" Annabeth smiled, and Percy's eyes crinkled.  
"Okay, but there's one thing I've forgot." Percy smiled, lifting her chin up, so they were looking each other fully in the eyes. Annabeth was 5'8, but Percy was 6'3, which was still a lot taller than her.  
"This" He stated, before kissing her gently. Within a minute, the building burst out giggling, and Annabeth blushed slightly, pressing her head against Percy's chest.  
"Come on." Percy stated, leading her by the hand, into his car, opening the door for her. She absent-mindedly mumbled she could do it by herself to herself, before ducking into the car.  
"So, is there some where i can park?"  
*  
"Shhhhhh!" Percy and Annabeth giggled, as they lay together in the backseat of his car.  
"There's no way I'm going to get this car out tonight." He spluttered, laughing loudly.  
"yeah, well when two of the most famous demi-gods this century wander round a city together they are sure to draw attention to themselves." Annabeth laughed, leaning forward to kiss Percy again.  
"It was only four hell hounds, we've faced worse wise-girl" Percy wrapped his arms round her again, rubbing her back up and down, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Mmmm." Annabeth mumbled in agreement.  
"Though i do think your whole I'm-going-to-tell-them-everything-i've-done-in-a-scary-fashion was a little unnecessary considering hell hounds are just big dogs, and don't really get the points you were making." Annabeth laughed.  
"Mmmm, do want some more?" Percy laughed, wobbling his little hipflask about.  
"No, no, I'm okay. Really." Annabeth laughed.  
"Yeah, well, I haven't drunk that much but from the amount of nectar and ambrosia we've had we'll both be sleeping soon." Percy nodded, laughing.  
"And I'm drunk on loveeee" Percy laughed again.  
"Woah seaweed brain, full of cliches tonight aren't you?" Annabeth smirked.  
"how about committing?" Annabeth smirked.  
"To what? You? I'm pretty certain I've already done that." Percy laughed, leaning in for another kiss as Annabeth ducked away.  
"No Percy, to cheesy romcom cliches. I'll go up to my dorm, and you can climb up the drainpipe." Annabeth smirked, and Percy rumpled his nose.  
"Can't i just enter using your yankees cap?" Percy pouted.  
"no." Annabeth stated, biting her lip.  
"Because that's how i'm getting in. Wait outside the window, I'll open it so you know when to come up." Annabeth smirked.  
"..."  
"Come on! I have some friends for you to meet and you know i sleep better when I'm with you." Annabeth smiled slightly, but Percy could see the sadness hidden in her eyes.  
"I sleep better too." Percy smiled, as Annabeth climbed up on top of him, pulling his shirt up and kissing him.  
"I'll see you in ten minutes then." Annabeth smirked, getting out of the car.  
"I have clothes you can borrow" She yelled, as she jogged off towards the building, slipping into the darkness.  
Annabeth managed to slip into the building fairly undetected, and up to her floor before she took her hat off, and headed along her corridor. Quietly, she opened the door to her room, just a crack, before shimmying her way into it. She dumped her bag by the door, and turned round to face Tessa, Lily, Jenna, Katie and Mary sitting on Tessa's bed, staring up at her, before they all burst out questions.  
"shhh, guys, you'll wake someone and sister Maria will come up." Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"How did you sneak in through the front door two hours past curfew without getting caught?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"I have my ways." Annabeth said, wriggling her eyebrows, as she moved across to the window, casually throwing it open.  
"how was your hot date with the hot hunk?" the girls all giggled.  
"It was great." Annabeth smiled,setting a timer on her phone, grabbing a make-up wipe from her table, and beginning to pleat her hair.  
"What did you do?" They asked, staring at her slightly as she got changed into her joggers and one of Percy's t-shirts, revealing a recent slash on her arm, and they all stared as she turned from them, revealing a large bruise by her kidneys.  
"oh...you know. Walked about. Went to the cinema and got dinner, then to mono." Annabeth slipped on her other clothes, and went back over to the window, before checking the timer.  
"So you met him at this summer camp you went to..?"  
"Yeah, we were eleven."  
"And you got together..?" Annabeth absentmindedly toyed with her camp necklace.  
"um, basically since we were sixteen?" Annabeth smiled to herself, before looking down at her hands.  
"We've been through alot together." She said, and the slight shake to her voice convinced the girls she was telling the truth.  
There was a sudden thump at the window cill, percy's hand landing on it square, before he pulled himself up, jumping through the window. Despite the impressive feat, he wasn't tired, just slightly pink cheeked from the cold.  
"Oh, three minutes twenty, someone's getting slow." Annabeth joked, as Percy went to retort before noticing the bunch of girls.  
"hello." he said quietly, smiling slightly at them, moving across to Annabeth.  
"You look beautiful." He murmured, gently kissing her cheek before sitting down on the bed, and untying his boots.  
"Percy, this is Tessa, my roommate, and my-" Annabeth paused for a second.  
"-my other friends, Lily, Mary, Jenna and Katie." Annabeth smiled at them.  
"It's nice to meet you." Percy nodded, getting up.  
"I'm just gonna get changed, do you have-...?" percy didn't have to finish the sentence, as Annabeth threw a pair of his tartan pajama trousers and a blue shirt at him.  
"Bathrooms through there." She smiled, gently pushing him by the chest through into the bathroom. She threw herself down onto her bed, before giggling to herself slightly.  
"Okay, i vote Percy is around more often because he is nice to look at and makes you less stressed" tessa joked, as Annabeth giggled again.  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it, right now I'm just overflowing with happiness, partly because Percy is here and i have missed him so much, partly due to the influence of some am-alcohol, and partly because I finally got-" mary pretended to wince, covering her ears.  
"if the next words are 'to have sex with my boyfriend again' i don't want to hear them. remember, I'm a good student, praised by nuns. Such thing could rot my brains" Mary joked, as Annabeth threw a cushion at her.  
"I was going to say that i got to spend time with him, but i guess both are true." Annabeth smirked, as the girls giggled.  
"Hey,£ percy swung out of the bathroom, holding a bag of blue jellybeans.  
"jellybean?" he asked, smirking.  
"I'm good." Annabeth grinned at him, as the girls whispered about, and Percy came up to where she was sitting, climbing in behind her and wrapping his arms around her, so she was leaning against his chest. they stared up into each others eyes, smiling softly at one another. He leant down and whispered something into her ear, and that's when Tessa noticed the small grey streak he had in his hair, much like Annabeth's.  
"Okay!" Tessa stood up, quickly, shifting all the girls around her.  
"Well, I'll get out of your hair then Annabeth, so you and Percy..can enjoy your evening." Tessa nodded, before heading near the door.  
"Wait!" Percy jumped up, and went over to his jacket, fetching something out of it as the girls as mouthed to each other, Tessa reminding Annabeth where the condoms were kept as she bowed her head in shame.  
"Here," Percy turned around again, smiling softly, holding a bottle of gin, some microwave popcorn, seventeen again and charlie St Cloud in his hands.  
"I feel bad for kicking you out. The popcorn-here's a thing my friend Leo made, uh, just give it back once you're done."  
The girls all awed, before sneaking off to someone else's room.  
Percy quickly tore his shirt off.  
"Rule-"  
"-number one." Annabeth laughed, as he lay down next to her.  
"i love you" he whispered, staring into her eyes.  
"do i even need to say it?" Annabeth whispered, as Percy leant down to kiss her.  
"yeahhh" Percy smiled.  
"I love you." Annabeth whispered back, laughing through her smile.  
"Good." Percy gently kissed her neck, as Annabeth snuggled back into him, pushing her body towards him.  
"Percy?" ANnabeth murmured, sleepily.  
"N'yea?"  
"Do you remember the summer between the labyrinth and the second battle?"  
"N'yea"  
"Do you remember when we all used to sit around the campfire, me you, Silena,-"  
"Charlie, Clarisse, the stoll brothers, katie,-"  
"yeah, and the other cabin leaders, and we would play spin the bottle?"  
"yeah,"  
"Well, i never mentioned it, but i always hoped we'd get put together."  
Percy smiled.  
"me too."


End file.
